1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly-fishing reel, and more particularly to a novel improvement of the reel wherein a rod connector is mounted on a rod to provide a rod attachment surface inclined relative to the rod surface, the attachment surface is joined to a recessed flat portion on the reel side with good fittingness therebetween, and at least one line guide is provided in a predetermined angular position to avoid contact between the guide and a fishing line when the line is flied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, fly-fishing reels have been generally constructed such that, though not shown, the reel is directly attached using fasteners to a rod connector in the form of a flat plate which is mounted on the root side of a rod.
In such a conventional fly-fishing reel, because the reel is located rearward of a grip portion of the rod and is directly attached to the rod through a rod connector having a constant thickness relative to the rod surface in the longitudinal direction, the center of gravity of the reel coincides with the center of the rod connector in the longitudinal direction and is not adjustable. Thus, a heavy weight of the reel is applied to the rod at a position relatively away from the grip portion rearward, and hence the weight balance has not been satisfactory in operation of swinging the rod to fly a fishing line.
Further, the conventional fly fishing reel has a plurality of, typically three, line guides bridging between a pair of flanges or a holder which is a main component of the reel. The three line guides are arranged with angular intervals of 90.degree., and one of them is located at an uppermost position relative to the rod. Therefore, when the fishing line is let to fly out from the reel in the flying operation, the line contacts the line guide at the uppermost position, imposing resistance on the line flying out.